


Stay high.

by greeknarryshipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Harry is broken, M/M, Mild Smut, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, dead!niall, numb!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeknarryshipper/pseuds/greeknarryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is dead. Harry is dead inside.</p><p>Based on Habbits by Tove Lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay high.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw the lyrics that came in my mind. Also it is my first attepmt to write smut. It could be WAYYY better but it's 4:46 am and i needed to post this NOW.  
> I hope you like it PLEASE leave comments. xxx.

I'm pretty sure I was drunk enough to grind on another stranger and fuck him later without feeling bad, at least tonight, because tommorow it'll be shitty as fuck until I'll start to drink again. That's what I do the past year,I try to numb the pain, I try to fill the hole, I try not to go home alone because then I'll think of him. Because then I'll think of how he smelt, how his voice sounded every morning, how he touched me, how things were when he was alive. I spot someone in the corner, he looks careless enough to fuck me and not think about it twice. As I approach him I take in his features. Taller than me, well-built, blonde hair...not fluffy like his were, blue eyes..not beautiful like his were. No, I can go to him. He reminds me too much of him. I go to the bar and ask for another shot. I feel someone grind on me. Maybe he is "the one"for tonight at least. Maybe he will help me tonight. I feel his arm tracing my arm and his hot breath touching my neck and then whispering "Wanna fuck?" Just like that. "Of course.Yours or mine?" I turn around and see him. Brown eyes,brown hair..nothing special but you can call him attractive. He has spend hours at the gym and tha is obvious by his body."Yours. I actually have a roomate and he is still mad at me for....blah blah blah" I din't hear the rest of what he said. I didn't care.All I cared for was to go home with him maybe fuck him or let him fuck me and then sleep 'til the next day where i'll just throw up in the tub maybe eat something and then go to some sex club, watch freaky people getting it on and I won't be even nervous. I am used to this. I have been used to this. He finished his sentence and started approaching me. I didn't even flinch. He kissed me and I kissed him back. His breath smelled like alcohol and ciggarets. I felt his tounge vionetly entering my mouth.Niall kisses were better. Niall was gentle, with every kiss he showed me he cared,he showed me he loved me. He grabbed my arm and mouthed let's get out of here. I followed him. We took a cab and as soon as we got to my house he started kissing me again. I was too intoxicated to think what I was doing. He grabbed my butt causing me to jump on him. He caried me to bed and took off mine as well as his pants. He grind on me and I could feel him and myself getting hard. "Condom and lube?" I reached my top drawer and gave them to him. He put the condom and the lube." On your knees." He started fucking me doggy style and he reached his climax with a few in and outs. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it till i cummed on my bedsheets. I went in to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I was done and entered my bedroom and he was already asleep. I jumped into the bed and fell asleep.  
I woke up sweaty,without yesterday's guy by my side and terrified by the nightmare I had seen. It was the accident. Again. We were going to my mom's house. We were singing at some song on the radio out loud and laughing at each other. While he was driving he took his eyes of the road for a second and told me "Are you wearing your seat-" and that's when it happend. We were off the road with no control of the car. Niall was dead.It should be me. He was looking for my safety when he we were off the road. It was all my fault.Niall was dead because of me.

Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain.

You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love THIS verson of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYM-RJwSGQ8


End file.
